


The little mermaid

by Lady_heartless



Series: Devildom fairytales [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fast-Burn, Gen, Genderbending, I haven't yet decided the characters, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Love at First Sight, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Once the little mermaid is on the mainland can speak and the witch of the sea is the king's mistress and help her? Are you telling me the little mermaid has also an evil mother? You probably don't remember the story in this way.(This story is a remix between the various version of Andersen tale)
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Devildom fairytales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue - Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is a mix between Ponyo by Studio Ghibli, the original tale by Andersen and The Little Mermaid by Disney. If you have read the tale, you already know this, but this story contains religious themes.
> 
> You don't know how many times I had to rewrite this because I didn't like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally changed the prologue since the last sucked :). A little annotation: when a mermaid becomes human, she changes only her appearance, but she’s still soulless. In fact the only way to have a soul is marry a human.

On Planet Earth there are peculiar creatures who live in the deepest part of the sea, they are famous because their voices have always enchanted the men… Mermaids. They have been described in many different ways: sometimes they were creatures that enchanted men to eat their flesh, sometimes they were peacefully living in the sea without causing any trouble. This story is anything but another version who tries to see differently this species.  
Amongst the different tales that had talked about them, almost anyone explains the main difference between humankind and the mermaids: the soul. Human life is shorter by a couple of centuries, but, at the end of their lives, they can be reborn, starting a new life or their soul is judged and the person can go to Heaven or to Hell. To mermaids, the possibility of a second life wasn't given: they lived a life long two or three hundred years, but then they became foam on the water.

Our story starts with a young mermaid that a day, noticing the wreck of a sunk ship, found aa theology book that explained what there was after death. She was immediately charmed by how Heaven was described and she felt jealousy towards humans: she would have given up all three hundred years of her life just to be a human being, even if they lived until sixty years, and go to Heaven. But it was impossible for her, so she decided to forget it. 

A day happened that a merman, a friend or the crown prince, was kidnapped by humans. In truth it was an accident: he was swimming too close to the surface and he was casually captured by a fishing net. Once he was brought on the mainland, the human fishermen tortured him: they hung him with half of the tail in the sea and the rest of the body outside in the middle of the day. If he had been fully out of the water, the fishtail would have become human legs, but in that way, he couldn't transform: the sun dehydrated him little by little and the water was too little to keep it hydrated. The human gazed as his skin became translucent and, even when he started to scream for the pain and his body was covered in burns, they didn't do anything to save him.  
This fact deeply shocked the inhabitants of the sea: until that moment, the two species knew about the existence of the other, but they mutually ignored each other. The frail bond that they shared, shattered. The king of the country, to protect his own people, warned that whoever had any contact with the humankind would have been exiled. And the same law had been adopted by the crown prince when he became king.

A few years after this, the mermaid’s grandmother died. Before she passed away, she called her grandchild, revealing to her that she couldn’t make her wishes true and she encouraged her to follow her own dreams. The little mermaid confessed that her wish of becoming human was still in her heart and her grandmother answered that there was a chance to make it happen. Somewhere in the sea, there was a powerful witch of whom nobody knew anything, but they say she knew the answers to every question. She was the perfect person to ask about her wish! The mermaid began a long journey that lasted a year, but in the end, she found who she was searching for. The witch answered that she could become a human, but after she couldn’t go back to be a mermaid and when the mermaid retorted that she was willing to pay that cost, the other shook her head. In order or get a soul, the mermaid had to marry a human: during the marriage, the man split his soul in half and he gave the other half to his wife. But the Witch of the sea told her that she was impossible for her.  
At first, the mermaid didn’t understand what she meant, but all became clear when she went back to her kingdom: her grandmother, before her death, arranged a marriage between her grandchild and the crown prince. The mermaid saw her dream shutter in front of her eyes, but in her heart she still hoped that, a day, she would have become a human. 

But, as time passed, she became the mother of four little mermaids, chained to her kingdom forever since their society didn’t allow the divorce or the abandoning of the children. But suddenly she thought of an alternative plan and tried to speak with her daughters about the human world, but most of them were already old and they weren’t curious about humankind. Her last hope was the younger. She tried to educate her so that she would have gone on the mainland, but all of her efforts were nullified by the husband who absolutely forbade his children to meet humankind. He would have done anything to avoid that his children were banned just because they met a filthy human.   
This quarrel between husband and wife lasted until the day of the passage ceremony of the fourth born. In their society, there was a ceremony that symbolized the adulthood of a mermaid: they had to leave the kingdom for the first time and they had to return with a hunting booty after three days. The age of the ceremony changed from kingdom to kingdom, but it usually was made between the sixteen and the nineteen years. 


	2. The hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swap the gender of the boys and the names changed too.  
> Satin = Satan  
> Esmas = Asmodeus  
> Minmin = Mammon  
> Belle = Belphegor

Y/n was so excited for the ceremony that was going to happens in the next hours: finally, she wouldn’t have been a child anymore and from now on she could have gone out from the kingdom whenever she desired. Her elder sisters were with her in her room and helped her with her preparation, remembering their own ceremonies with lovely bickerings. She was the last of five daughters. The firstborn was Satin and she was the strictest: she most cultured and, due to the fact she was twenty years older, she had always seen her like a second mother -not the actual mother was bothered by this. The second born was Minmin and she was the most overprotective towards her: every time y/n left the castle, she gave her suggestions to stay safe and she was always ready to get her out of the troubles, even if very often she was in troubles due to her. The third born was Esmas and she stood out from her love from the fashion; she was a bit too self-centered, but she always helped her whenever she needed. The fourth born was Belle and she had the quietest personality: very often she slept during both day and night, but if something annoyed her, she protested really vehemently.

  
“Finally this moment has arrived for you too, sweetie. I’m sure your test will be awesome, just like mine” cheered Esmas as she tied her hair under the helmet, “I hope this is not the case: your ceremony was one of the worst in this family. During my test, I almost caused a war with another kingdom; you, Esmas, spent all the time studying how to make cosmetics from anemone and as prey, you brought a crab that pinched your cheeks during your beauty sleep; Minmin got beaten during the night by a band of bandits and Belle slept all the days and we had to go to search her. Our parents count on you for a beautiful hunt, don’t disappoint them” spoke Satin as she polished the weapon. “I’m sure y/n will do a perfect test. Do you remember what I told you to do when you are in trouble? You must call me and I’ll immediately help you, no matter what” asked Minmin and the youngest of them nodded. Any help during the hunt was forbidden and, if it happened a serious situation, the test was suspended. Minmin knew this, but y/n was touched.

“Do you think mother will be present at the ceremony?” the little mermaid asked hopefully. “I don’t think so. That bitch didn’t come to ours hunt and I don’t think she will wake up remembering that the last of her daughter is going to be an adult. It’s not your fault, she just hates us for some reason” answered Belle. She hated the most their mother because she had been locked up in her own room in a rebellious phase by the queen’s orders. Y/n didn’t remember this because she was too little, but she didn’t blame her. The queen had always been an absent mother: she spent the days in her study and came out only for dinner, without talking with the husband or the daughters.

The hour to go had come and the little mermaid was ready for her test. Satin called her back once again:”Take this. It’s a magic amulet, I made this myself for this day. When the owner’s life is in danger, the shell will light up and the necklace will send a signal: the hunt will be suspended. It’s important you do your best in the hunt, but you don’t have to die in a risky ceremony like this. We will be here, waiting for your return”. The necklace was made by a shell, covered in a translucent coral paste that gave reddish shades to the white seashell.

It was really humble and modest, but she knew Satin did her best. As soon as she tied it around her neck she felt better and her anxiety decreased. She hugged them to say goodbye and Esmas alerted them:”Be careful if you go close to the surface: a friend of mine told me that there’s going to be a storm in the human world. Our tales are strong, but not enough to resist to the high waves of a tempest in the Atlantic ocean”.

After greeting her father, who wished her luck for the hunt, she left the castle and, as she expected, the queen was nowhere to be seen. For the first time, she was out of the kingdom and there were so many things she wanted to visit and do, but she didn’t forget in it wasn't a pleasure trip. The earlier she hunted prey, the more she could enjoy the remaining time swimming in the sea. From her sisters’ stories, he had in mind a general line of what to do and not to do. One of the most important things to do was to know your weapons: during the hunt, the sirens had two weapons at their disposal with which they could kill the prey and, depending on the choice of the weapon, the target changed accordingly. She had chosen bow, arrows and a javelin: they were perfect for small or medium-sized animals and maybe she was able to kill a dolphin, but she had to be closer to the surface. The second thing was choosing a safe shelter for the night. 

For the first night, she found refuge in an expanse of anemones and camouflaged herself among them, eating algae and small mollusks. On the morning of the second day, thanks to her powerful tail, she managed to arrive a few hundred meters from the surface and, just like Esmas had said, she could see the storm raging. A little farther on there was a ship that was struggling not to sink. A wave higher than seven meters rose from the sea and for a second it looked like it was going to crash down over the ship, but the ship rode it. The sailors were at the mercy of the waves that tossed them around; they tried to control the rudder, but it was almost impossible and it broke. A thunderbolt from the sky and it ripped a sail. The mast broke in two and the ship rolled over on its side and water began to pour inside as the men threw themself on the lifeboats. 

In that shambles, she saw a man incredibly gentle: while the other men pushed the others away, trampling on them, to create the quickest way to the lifeboats, he tried to keep a calm air without panicking, letting them to go first. ”Prince, jump on this lifeboat, don’t think about the others” a retainer called him. Another thunderbolt fell from the sky and this time hit a place close to the man. The prince was thrown in the sea and he was going to drown if y/n would haven’t caught him as soon as his head waw under the water. She noticed the beams and sharp pieces of wood and realized that if she wanted to save the human, she had to bring him in a safer place. She swam through the storm until she reached a beach. 

Slowly the sun appeared amongst the dark clouds and it lightened the sky, indicating the end of that terrible storm. Thanks to the light, the girl could see the prince’s figure and she was stunned by his beauty. The drenched clothes, stuck to the skin, outlined his slightly muscular body, the soft features looked like a statue’s ones and they suggested he was young, probably he was around her age. The wet black hair covered the eyes and when she moved them away, she noticed the bleeding cut on the temple. Mesmerized, she grazed his soft skin once again and the prince, in a fleeting flash of consciousness, slightly opened the eyes and groaned for the pain. Their gazes met just for a second but it looked eternal. The man’s eyes were captured by the creature in front of his eyes and the mermaid’s by the intense colour of his.

A dog barked in their direction and y/n escaped scared in the sea, the prince extended the hand to stop her, but he was too weak. The girl looked in her hand where it laid the prince’s necklace, taken previously in exchange of hers, and she dove in the see once again as the prince was rescued by one of his retainers. He was taken in his castle and when, he regained consciousness, wondered about the beautiful mermaid that saved him. But the retainer that saved him answered that, aside from them, he didn’t see anyone else. He thought discouraged she was just a hallucination, but, when he touched his neck, he realized that his necklace was different


	3. On the mainland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I changed the name of the characters who change the gender, that’s why the males in the game owns their own names. And Flounder (the little fish comes from the cartoon) was with her during the whole hunt, just he wasn't mentioned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the prologue, so I suggest you to re-read it again :)

When the little mermaid went back in the depths of the sea, her sisters were surprised to see her without any weapons, with empty hands and before the time ran out. They didn’t expected to see her terrified expression. “What did happen? You are shaken and you have not anymore your weapons” asked one of them. “I went on the surface. There was a tempest, a ship was sinking and I saved a human, giving him my necklace to protect him. I have no idea of where are my weapons, I let them go to save him” she answered fearing a bad reaction from them. “Father won’t be happy to know this: you and I know that he hates humankind and when he will discover that not only you one of them, but you also saved him, he will be furious” commented Belle. And the little mermaid shivered to the thought: she had never seen him angry, but there are rumors that the last time he was furious, a seaquake ravaged the abysses, destroying the royal palace and there was only dust. “Has he saw you?” Esmas asked and she nodded:”Probably he has. He was unconscious, but for a second he opened the eyes, then he fell asleep again”. “ Our father will notice immediately that it’s different, that’s why you have to go on the mainland and take back your necklace the most soon as possible. We’ll cover your absence at the Palace, but you must be fast” Minmin said. And suddenly, they heard a familiar voice: it was their mother. “They are right, y/n. Have you got some idea of his identity?”. The sisters found rather strange that, out of the blue, her mother wanted to help them; but they weren’t in the position to deny any help. “One of them called him Prince” she answered and a twinkle shone in Kirsten’s eye, “This makes things more difficult: being a royal, his castle is protected by many guards and soldiers, it will be extremely hard for you steal it without being noticed. The only way to have back your necklace is to make him fall in love with you, so he will give you whatever you desire” she explained and the little mermaid trusted her mother’s words.

As the little mermaid swam back to the mainland, her mother spoke with her husband, creating a different version from the reality. “Lucifer, it kills my heart knowing this will enraged you, but I have to tell this: Flounder just came here to advise me that our daughter, y/n, went on the mainland and she decided to remain there because she fell in love with a human. I don’t know how it could be possible, but it happened. What are you going to do?” she told him. Hearing those words, a sheer rage took possession of the king:”This is all your fault, damn woman! If only you had not implanted your unhealthy ideas of philanthropy towards humans, all this would never have happened! Does y/n want to stay on the mainland with her beloved? She won’t be able anymore to go back home and since she choose the mainland and the humankind over the world of the sea, I curse her: if the prince ever falls in love with another woman, she will become sea foam”. “Don’t you think you are being too cruel? She is still our daughter” Kirsten tried to reason with him, but the merman gave her a death glare:”Even if my daughter, she is part of the people. She broke one of the most important rules, that of not coming into contact with humans, and I'm punishing her as I would have done with others”.

After a day, the little mermaid arrived on the surface. It was a dark, moonless night and nobody saw her. As soon she was out of the water, the bones of the tail and the pelvis broke and she screamed for the pain as her the tail transformed in two human legs. Falling and stumbling, she tried to walk, trying to reach the castle. She knocked at the manor’s door and an old woman assisted her:”My god, little one. Why are you so drenched and naked? Come inside and let me borrow some clothes”. The mermaid followed her inside and after a few hours she had human clothes and a warm bed to sleep. The elderly, the master of the maids, after listening to her lies about how she survived to a sinking, permitted her to stay in the castle as a servant. The next morning, after she woke up, she received her first chore: waking up to the prince and serving the breakfast in his quarters. She entered and, to her surprise, she saw he was already up and he was on the terrace, looking at the sea as he was searching for someone. The pale sun lightened his brown hair and the fair skin. Hearing the footsteps, the prince turned in her direction:“I have never seen you here. Are you a maid just hired? I know it’s strange, but have you ever met each other? You remember me of someone I see yesterday”. Her heart skipped a beat: did he remember her too?  
“I’m a maid just haired, I don’t know who this person is, but it must be really important for you if you are searching for her” she answered and he explained:”She saved me from dying in a sinking. I saw her just for a second, but I saw she was a mermaid and after when I asked to who found me on the beach, they answered they didn’t see anyone. But I know she exists and she lives somewhere inside the sea… I’d really like to see her just one more time, even just for thank her”. “Maybe she is closer than you think and soon she’s going to show up” she smiled at him, and with a more attentive gaze, she noticed he wore the necklace she had given him. “You speak as if you knew something” he noticed and she hastily talked back to avoid any suspicion:“I’d wish to know something to relieve your spirit, prince. She must be really beautiful and important for you, if you are so desperate for her”. The prince wondered embarrassed with a slight blush on the cheekbones:”Is it so obvious?” and she nodded. Once she served him the breakfast, she left the room singing softly a song her sisters taught her when she was a child.

The rest of the day went smoothly for her, diligently doing all the assigned tasks, and in the evening she decided to go to the beach for a while. She sang the song of that morning and the sweet voice filled the air. It was the story of a mermaid who had fallen in love with a human being and had come to earth to live with him, but his promised spouse, after discovering that the man wanted to cancel the marriage to be with the mermaid, she turned to an evil spirit to separate the two. The spirit turned her in a pearl, who still maintained her conscience, and he took away from the prince all memories of his beloved. Eventually, he married his promised bride and the little mermaid, forced by the spell, saw her beloved live with another woman. Like the mermaid in the song, she fell in love with the prince and he was in love with the mermaid who saved him. She knew she had to fulfill a task, but she didn’t want to take back the necklace because this would have meant, she had to return in the sea, far away from him. She decided that the day after she would tell the whole truth to him, so that they could live happily together forever. A little fish came out from the water and wondered as soon it noticed her:“y/n, y/n, how did your first day as a human is? Have you met the prince?" The mermaid swam toward him, recognizing in the newcomer her dear friend, Flounder. “Flounder, keep calm or you will catch everyone’s attention! I decided to stay here on the mainland with him. Tell this to my sister on my behalf, please" she pleaded him. You have come here on the mainland to have back your necklace and your sisters are lying for you. I understand that you may be in love with the prince for his look, but…”. The little fish tried to understand the little mermaid: she was still young and naive. It was understandable if she fell in love with someone just for their appearance, but she needed someone who reminded her that her place wasn’t the mainland but the sea. He was going to remember her duty towards her people, but then he thought that what she felt for the charming prince was only a fleeting infatuation and soon it was going to be over. He only needed to wait.


End file.
